Late
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: A Man is Like a Balloon, When You let him go you may not be able to get him back anymore./Fic ini Request dari CN Blue just Hope you will like it and keep reviewing...


Late…

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya Mom's Jo, aku Cuma pinjem aja kok, tapi khusus Drakie itu punya aku…**

**Warning: Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran, OOC, Picisan, aneh, gaje yang gak suka silahkan klik back, yang suka silahkan di review and don't be a silent readers.**

**Note: Ini FF request dari CN Blue maaf kalo gak sesuai dengan keinginan yah.**

"_**A Man is Like a Balloon, When You Let Him Go You My Not Be Able to Get Him Back Anymore."**_

** Hermione POV**

Aku masih duduk di sudut Café Muggle Favorite kami, tempat aku dan Draco biasa menghabiskan waktu kami berdua saja saat akhir pekan, mengingat semua itu kembali membuatku tersenyum getir, dua tahun dan berakhir begitu saja. Aku baru menyadarinya saat ini aku terlalu bodoh melepaskan hal yang paling berharga dalam hidup ku, aku baru menyadarinya saat ini, dia segalanya bagiku, dan sekarang dia menghilang dari kehidupanku, dan semua itu karena salahku.

Aku kembali menghela nafasku dan memandang cangkir kapuchino yang Sudah dingin yang ku pesan satu jam yang lalu. Tak ada kegiatan berarti yang ku lakukan sejak tadi, hanya duduk diam di sini dan membayangkan kalau Draco akan datang dan kembali padaku lagi, tapi setiap kali memikirkannya aku akan merasa tertampar, karena pada kenyataannya aku tak akan mendapatkannya kembali sekalipun aku memintanya.

Laki-laki itu seperti balon, saat kau melepasnya kau tidak akan mungkin akan mendapatkannya kembali. Aku kembali menghela nafasku, sudah hampir satu jam aku duduk di sini dan masih belum berniat untuk beranjak dari sini, aku masih ingin membayangkan Drake duduk di sini bersama ku dan membayangkannya tersenyum padaku, membayangkan. Miris memang mengingat sebelum perpisahan kami dia selalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya hanya untukku. Aku merapatkan mantel dan Shal musim dinginku sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari Café dan memutuskan berjalan di tengah-tengah salju yang sedang turun.

Aku berjalan menyusuri toko-toko di sepanjang jalan, hampir di setiap toko yang ku lalui ramai dan menjual pernak-pernik natal, kalau dia ada disini saat ini, mungkinkah dia akan memberikan sebuah kado natal untukku saat ini? Memelukku agar mengurangi rasa dingin yang ku rasakan, bisakah aku merasakannya lagi? Dan sekali lagi kenyataan menamparku dengan kenyataan kalau aku tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan nya lagi. Aku masuk ke salah satu toko dan melihat-lihat kado yang bagus untuknya, kami memang sudah berakhir tapi apa salah jika aku ingin kami berhubungan? Setidaknya sebagai sahabat. Aku memilih sebuah Mantel musim dingin berwarna hijau toska yang sangat cocok dengannya, aku mengambilnya dan langsung membayarnya di kasir. Sampai di rumah aku membungkus kado itu seindah mungkin dengan kertas kado berwarna hijau dan pita berwarna perak, dua warna favoritenya. Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih mengingat semua kesukaannya.

_"Dear Draco…_

_ Selamat natal, aku tahu sebenarnya ini tidak perlu, aku tahu aku tak pantas mengirimkan kado pada mu, karena apa yang sudah ku lakukan padamu belakangan ini, aku menyesali semuanya. Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf untuk segalanya, maafkan aku karena sudah mencampakkan mu dan mungkin menghancurkan mu. Aku tak akan meminta kesempatan kedua karena aku yakin itu mustahil untuk kudapatkan darimu, tapi bisakah kau memaafkan ku? aku hanya ingin kita bersahabat seperti sebelumnya bukan menjadi musuh dan saling berdiam diri saat bertemu saat ini. Setidaknya jika aku tak bisa mendapatkan mu kembali, bisakah aku menjadi sahabat mu? Maaf kalau aku terlalu lancang, dan aku harap kau suka kadonya._

_ Hermione Greanger" _aku menyelipkan surat yang ku tulis sendiri di kado yang akan ku kirim, semoga saja Draco membacanya dan menyukai kado itu. aku mengirim kado itu menggunakan se-ekor burung hantu milikku.

"Malfoy Mannor." Ujarku dan burung hantu itu terbang menjauh, Drake, apa kau sudah memiliki penggantiku saat ini?

**Draco POV**

Aku sedang duduk menatap keluar jendela Salju mulai turun, biasanya aku akan berada di rumah Mione dan menikmati secangkir Coklat dengannya di depan perapian ruang tengah rumahnya. Sekarang? aku harus menemani Mom, dan Astoria berbelanja, ini menyebalkan, aku akan jauh lebih memilih menemani Mione ke toko buku dari pada harus mengantar Mom dan Astoria berbelanja di Diagon Alley.

Hermione, apa yang sedang di lakukannya saat ini? Apa yang akan dia katakan jika dia tahu aku akan segera menikah dengan Astoria? Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain, dia yang mengkahiri semuanya dan saat itu Dad menjodohkan ku dengan Astoria, aku tak punya pilihan selain menyetujuinya, dan aku tak mungkin mundur. Mione, apa kau tahu aku masih mengharapkan bersama mu meski itu tak mungkin saat ini? Aku mengacak rambutku Frustasi, dan tepat pada saat itu seekor burung hantu yang sangat ku kenal mengetuk jendela kamarku, Dia Herms, burunghantu milik Mione. Aku membuka jendela kamarku, dan membiarkan burung hantu itu masuk, aku mengambil sebuah kado yang di ikatkan di kakinya, dan membuka bungkusnya, ada sebuah surat yang di selipkan di sana aku mengambilnya dan membacanya, aku tersenyum saat membaca surat itu, yeah setidaknya aku juga masih ingin terus berhubungan dengannya, dan aku juga senang karena dia masih mengingat warna kesukaan ku dan aku sangat menyukai mantel yang baru saja ia kirimkan padaku, aku mengambil kado yang sengaja ku belikan untuknya, dan membungkusnya juga menulis surat balasan, saat aku akan mengirimnya Astoria masuk kedalam kamarku.

"Kau ingin mengirimnya untuk siapa?" Taya Astoria

"Yang jelas bukan untuk mu." Ujarku dingin, Astoria menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna putih gading kepadaku.

"Apa ini?" Tanya ku

"undangan pernikahan kita, kirim ini kepada Mione, Mom yang menyuruhmu untuk mengirimkannya pada Mione." Ujarnya aku menelan ludahku, aku tak mau menyakitinya dengan cara seperti ini. Aku mengambil undangan itu dan memutuskan untuk memberikannya langsung padanya malam ini juga, jadi aku mengambil surat yang akan ku berikan padanya dan ber-apparatte ke rumahnya.

**Hermione POV**

Bell rumahku berbunyi, aku langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu rumahku aku sedikit terkejut melihat tamu yang datang, Draco berdiri di ambang pintu rumahku dan tersenyum padaku, senyum itu… senyum yang sangat kurindukan. Perasaan berharap kalau dia datang ke sini untuk kembali padaku kembali muncul dalam otakku.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Ujarnya, aku hanya menjawab dengan anggurkkan singkat, dan membiarkannya masuk kedalam rumahku.

"kau mau minum sesuatu?" Tanyaku

"Kau Punya Wisky?" Tanya nya

"tentu." Jawabku singkat dan mengambilkannya segelas Wisky

"ada apa Drake?" Tanyaku

"terimakasih untuk mantelnya, itu bagus sekali dan aku menyukainya. Aku rasa kita sahabat sekarang?" UJarnya, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"aku hanya ingin memberikan ini…" dia menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna merah maroon dan memberikan sebuah undangan berwarna putih gading.

"Aku akan menikah." Ujarnya, aku diam mematung, dan kembali memaksakan senyumku untuknya, sudah ku duga tak mungkin dia akan memintaku kembali kepadanya. Kami sudah berakhir enambulan yang lalu.

"Selamat." Ujarku singkat

"kau perlu tahu satu hal Mione, aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena kau pernah membiarkan ku memasuki dunia mu, dan memiliki mu walau itu tak untuk selamanya, maukah kau datang di hari pernikahan ku?" Ujarnya, sebisa mungkin aku menahan air mataku, dan mengangguk sambil terus memaksakan senyum ku untuknya

"Baiklah, akan ku usahakan untuk datang." Ujarku

"kalau begitu aku permisi, dan semoga kau suka kado natalnya." Ujarnya, Draco kembali beraparatte meninggalkan rumahku sementara aku membuka kado darinya, sebuah gelang permata keluaran terbaru dan jumlahnya hanya ada sekitar 2 buah di dunia. Aku tersenyum getir memandang gelang itu, bukan ini yang aku inginkan, aku rela menukarnya atau menukar apapun yang paling berharga dalam hidupku asalkan aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Aku masih mencintainya, aku masih mencinta **Draco Malfoy.** Aku masuk kedalam kamarku dan mengunci diri di sana, aku perlu menenangkan fikiranku, dan mencoba menerima kenyataan pahit ini sekarang.

_2 bulan kemudian…._

Aku tahu ini bodoh, dan termasuk tindakan bunuh diri, aku menghadiri pernikahan Draco sendirian. aku menghampirinya dan Astoria, aku tersenyum memandang mereka.

"Selamat, dan aku harap kalian akan bahagia selamanya." Ujarku sambil menyunggingkan senyumku.

"aku akan pindah ke Prancis hari ini. Terimakasih sudah mengundangku." Ujarku, Draco terlihat terkejut mendengar keputusan ku. ya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Inggris dan tak akan kembali, aku tak akan pernah bisa bertahan hidup kalau aku terus berada di sini, dan melihat nya bersama Astoria.

"apa kau tak akan kembali?" tanya Draco

"sepertinya tidak."ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"kalau begitu hati-hati selama perjalanan mu, mione." Ujar Astoria, aku kembali menyunggingkan senyumku padanya.

"terimakasih, aku harus pergi sekarang. permisi." Ujarku lalu meninggalkan mereka, apa kau bahagia sekarang Drake? Berbahagialah karena aku juga akan berbahagia kalau kau juga bahagia. Aku mencintaimu, dan selamanya akan terus begitu.

**THE END, TAMAT, FIN, DAN SEBAGAINYA#Capslock jebol. FF ini request dari CN Blue maaf banget kalo enggak sesuai sama yang di harapkan. Saya tunggu reviewnya all.**

**ALEXANDREIA FLORENTINE**


End file.
